Unexpected Change of Heart
by Karana Belle
Summary: Yuber comes to the Suikoden 2 castle for his guild, the Killer's Guild, what happens when he meets one of the maids, who just happens to help him. Can Ailie change his heart? okay not best summary, but at least i tried! chapter 8 up!
1. The sad beginning

Karana Belle: Hi this is my second story to put on this site. I actually quite like this story. (As far as I have gotten) It has the Yuber from the Suikoden 3 with the people and places from Suikoden 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden 2 or 3.  
  
Unexpected Change of Heart  
  
Prologue  
  
The stars shone brightly in the heavens, flanked by the full moon. The moon casts it light on the valley below. All is still, the grass bowing from the wind. Wild flowers sleeping in the cool summer night. No lights of fires can be seen except for in a lowly house. From the open window shadows dance showing the fun within.  
  
Laughter rides on the wind quietly at first and then louder filling the valley with joy. A lone wolf howls, warning the inhabitants of this low valley. Murmuring can be heard, but not from the house.  
  
A light flickers on moving towards the house. One man walks with a limp. The man knocks on the door startling the owners. Silence ensues. A great burst of light following the opening of a door.  
  
"We need recruits for our growing cause!" the man outside laughed.  
  
"What is your growing cause?" a woman's voice thick with curiosity.  
  
"Why the cause of the Killer's Guild, of course!" same man laughed rather evilly.  
  
"We have no boys for you to take!" the husband of the woman lies, face sweating.  
  
"Oh, then what is that?" the recruiter points to a boy that just may be 10 years old. The boys blue eyes widen. His blonde head shaking with fear.  
  
"What's what?" the father looks around the room pretending he doesn't see his son.  
  
"It is not nice to lie!" the killer slams into the father knocking the latter to the floor.  
  
"No! Please don't take my only son!" the mother tried to get in the way of the evil man, but he just pushed her aside. The man grabbed the young boy and was about to leave when a young voice spoke up.  
  
"Um, where are you going with my brother? You will bring him back by next week for my birthday, right?" a young girl, no older than 6 stood in the corner, not knowing what is going on.  
  
"Of course! I just need him for a 'couple of days'!" the evil man laughed and left the house, the young boy screaming and kicking.  
  
The mother screamed and fell to the floor crying with her son's name trying to make its way out of her throat.  
  
"Yu....."  
  
Karana: I thought this was kind of sad. But don't worry it won't be like this every time. Just had to do this for later chapters. Review please! Monkeys RULE! And I won't continue this story until I get 5 REVIEWS!! 


	2. Yuber's dilemma

Karana Belle: I was soo happy that at least SOME people reviewed. What's wrong with all you others? Do you just don't love me!? Well here are the reviewers!:  
  
Captain Spam-- I want to read that new story when it comes out! I've read your story "Dating Game: Suikoden style" it was great! I love giraffes also they are soo cute. (So are penguins!)  
  
Stupid Person--heheheheheheheheheheh * on for 12 hours*  
  
Shorty140-- thank you! Is it really an interesting style of writing? I really hope you will like this story cause I wouldn't want to know what you would do if it was bad! And I love Yuber too!  
  
MWPP and Lily-- my name isn't really Karana, but it was my nickname in fourth grade because we read Island of the Blue Dolphins. This is going to be a romance but it will take a while because Yuber is mean in the story. Does MWPP stand for Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs? Just wondering!  
  
Sandra(ree-ree)--thanks pickle! That really is nice of you to say those things. Love ya sis! ^^  
  
Karana: those are the ONLY reviews I got! Thank you to those that did review ( the few you are) I love you a bunch of penguins! (don't ask^^'')  
  
Disclaimer: look at the prologue!!!  
  
Unexpected Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A man with blue eyes, blonde hair, and black clothes walked into the thriving castle called Oceania. He looked around at the many things visible. There were flowers of every kind making a once bleak castle gorgeous. The children playing tag and hide-and-go-seek laughing, and carefree. The five-story castle rising above all else, vines starting to make their way up the side. The market place bustling with people of all ages: old, and young alike. The young girls flirting with the soldiers at the gate, women and mothers trying to sell freshly baked bread for some potch.  
  
Yuber, blonde braid rustling in the wind, was here at this lovely castle on a mission. A mission to make people miserable. A mission to kill.  
  
His plan was simple. He would lie low for a while and then kill off a couple people at a time and making it look like someone else did it. Quite simple indeed, well at least for someone who had graduated from the feared Killer's Guild.  
  
The Killer's Guild. The school that teaches boys and men more than a thousand ways to torture or kill someone.  
  
Yuber was yanked away from his lovely world of terror as he felt someone tug his pant leg. He brushed it aside, but obviously it wasn't enough to get this organism away, for it just tugged again.  
  
He looked down to see a young girl, no older than six, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Yuber was disgusted to see that it was a child. 'Save me! There is a child here that is touching me!' Yuber was beginning to panic. He didn't like children, even at the Killer's Guild. I guess you could say that was his only weakness.  
  
"Will you play with me, mister?" the young girl asked with a smile.  
  
Yuber almost started hyperventilating at this ' Play with her? HELP! If I did that would mean there would obviously be other children and then I could have a greater risk of being contaminated and get a disease!' 'You were one once you know. I don't see what all the fuss is about!' another voice in his head said. 'I'm not listening to you! You're weird and I've never listened to you before so why start now?' 'Won't it help you with your plan if you play with them? Because it would be lying low and there would be less of a chance for them to suspect you!' 'You're right! Thanks!'  
  
"What's your name?" Yuber smiled at the girl(how he can smile without looking evil? I don't know)  
  
"Jessica, is my name." The girl smiled back. She then grabbed Yuber's hand. She didn't see him flinch though. Too bad for Yuber cause she might have let go!  
  
Little did Jessica know that she was leading him to a 'torture chamber' or what Yuber thought was a torture chamber. But for him any room with children in it WAS a torture chamber....  
  
Karana: Well, did you like it? Tell me in a review please! So review! Go Penguins! 


	3. Yuber's Childhood

Karana Belle: thanks to all who reviewed. I was sooo happy to see them!  
  
psychotic_salad—you laughed for an hour? Thank you! Now I know at least one person thought that it was funny! I thought hyperventilating was a good word choice too.  
  
Captain Spam—I will write a flashback in his childhood for you and right now is as good a time as any other! Thank you for telling me what their money was!  
  
MWPP and Lily—thank you for telling me what their money was called too. I changed it after I read the reviews. And thank you for you advice I shall try to use it a lot in all my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plotline, Jessica (from last chapter) and the Killer's guild.  
  
Unexpected Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 2 Yuber's childhood  
  
It was a dark room. Only one torch in it to give light. The flames on it slowly eating the wood away. Shadows danced around the room in all except one corner. Sniffling is heard from that corner. A young boy huddling in it trying to cry unnoticed. He knew that if any one heard him cry he would get it. The punishment of having to train with the older and more experienced men for a week.  
  
This boy is only 11. His blonde hair needing washing as for his clothes. The usually black clothes were caked in dirt from continually being pushed down in training. How he hated it. All he wanted to do was go back to his home in the small valley probably miles away from this horrid place. There was a bang, as his door was slammed open. The boy hurriedly wiped his eyes and stifling his sniffles.  
  
"Yuber. Hurry up you are supposed to be in training." A gruff man went over to the dark corner and yanked at the boy's clothes. He carried Yuber towards the door and threw him out. Yuber hit the floor hard. Another bruise joined the others all over his beaten body. The older man laughed and kicked Yuber. Yuber got up slowly and started walking. He soon heard the sound of steel on steel and at once knew that he was late for his 'class'.  
  
Walking into a room with many boys fighting with real swords and what not, Yuber tried to sneak in and pretend that he was practicing the whole time. It didn't work for as he was reaching for a sword a voice called out  
  
"You there!" all heads turned towards Yuber, "think you can sneak in do you?" the teacher of the 'class' moved toward Yuber sword drawn.  
  
"I think we have someone who thinks they don't need to be on time. That he is already good enough." Yuber started shaking. "Big Bill, why don't you come and have a match with this boy."  
  
A young man came up smiling, a hungry look in his eyes. "Would be my pleasure." Bill laughed. No one else did, afraid for Yuber and each relieved that it wasn't himself in his place. Bill was blood thirsty, everyone knew. He was also in his fifth year in training and very good with a sword.  
  
Bill started towards Yuber. Sword drawn. Then Bill lifted his sword up above Yuber's head bringing down the hilt...  
  
(End dream/flashback)  
  
Yuber woke up with a start. He had dreamed about that life again, the life in the Killer's Guild. Sweating Yuber looked around him and remembered where he was.  
  
Jessica had lead him towards a pond with a lot of kids around it. They all were looking at something in the pond. Jessica had run towards them letting go of Yuber's hand as she went. Relieved Yuber went and sat behind a tree facing away from the kids. He had then fallen asleep .  
Yuber heard footsteps coming closer to him. Thinking it was a child he did not look at it. He then heard a voice, but it didn't belong to a child.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Yuber looked up.  
  
Karana: haha evil cliffhanger! I had fun writing this chapter. And in case you didn't know it was a flashback of Yuber's child hood for the most part. I hope you all like this chapter. Review please! 


	4. The other half of the Romance meaning pe...

Karana Belle: I love this story! Don't you?  
  
Random person #3: of course we do! All your stories are great!  
  
Karana: you random people are soo kind! Here are the reviewers:  
  
Captain Spam—I don't know about your question about the flashbacks. I know! why don't you tell me what you would like and I will try to do it for you! Now there won't be any promises...  
  
MWPP and Lily—Luc is going to be in it because he was in the second game... I don't know about Sarah or Albert...maybe... I'll think about it....  
  
Unexpected Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A young woman with dark brown shoulder length hair, halfway pulled up with a light blue ribbon, was walking towards her first job of the day. Her light blue dress rustling as she did. Ailie was a maid, incase you didn't know. No one really noticed her very much except for one guard, one that was totally smitten with her. None of the other guards knew why that one was. It is a little scary, so other guards stayed away from him when they could, because all he did was talk about her. Scary.  
  
When she was walking up towards the fifth floor, where she cleaned Master Riou's room with some other maids, her friend came up.  
  
"Hey Ailie!" her friend ran towards her blonde hair blowing so that when she stopped her hair would be messed up. Ailie's friend was wearing a lavender dress, no ribbon in her hair.  
  
"Meagwin!" Ailie made as to go and meet her on the stairs but fell in the process. 'oww...why do I have to fall in the most stupid of times?'  
  
"Are you okay Ailie? It's not surprising that you fell again." Meagwin shook her head, green eyes twinkling as she teased her friend.  
  
They continued walking up the stairs talking about whatever. On reaching the fifth floor landing, they say their last friend, Kathleen.  
  
"Finally, you guys took forever to get up here today!" Kathleen's red hair got in her eyes, and she roughly shoved it away.  
  
"Well Ailie had to kiss the stairs as we were coming up." Meagwin laughed teasing her friend again.  
  
"She fell, again?! Ailie we really have to fix that problem if you want to get a guy." Kathleen's blue eyes glinted mischievously.  
  
"Oh, Ailie doesn't need a guy! She already has that guard, what's his name?"  
  
"Joe."  
  
"Yeah, Joe!" Meagwin and Kathleen laughed at their own joke. Almost everyone knew that Joe was smitten with her and that Ailie hated him.  
  
"You guys know I hate him, and that I am not interested in a serious relationship right now!" Ailie folded her arms and went through the open door of Master Riou's room. It was a sign, an open door, that the maids could go in and clean and do whatever those maids did.  
  
They started cleaning. They had become friends from all the time spent in there every morning. People called them the inseparables because they were always together, and if you mess with one you mess with them all.  
  
After cleaning they took any cloth in the room and put it in a basket so they could wash it. Then they started to go down to the field/cliff thingy where they wash clothes. On the way they passed the great hall wear there was a ceremony where new guards were greeted. (They only did this once a year).  
  
"Oh the tall one looks cute, that one right there." Kathleen pointed to a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah he might be cute, but what about that one." Meagwin pointed to a medium tall man with brown hair and eyes.  
  
They continued to talk about those guys while walking.  
  
'Sometimes they scare me the way they always talk about guys.' Ailie thought shaking her head. Little did she know she would be having the same thoughts as her friends in a couple of hours...  
  
Karana: so did you like it?  
  
Random Person#4:Yes!  
  
Karana: Please review! Oh and did you know that today at school someone pulled the fire alarm? Weird huh? Any way...Review! Please! 


	5. More on Yuber's Childhood

Karana Belle: okay another chapter!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Captain Spam--I'll give you more flashbacks, but probably not in this chapter... I might put something in at the end... I'll think about it while I write this chapter. ^^  
  
Lily (Lena) Evans—she isn't perfect, because first of all her parents died and I'm going to make her have nightmares about it sometime. And something else that happened to her, which I can't tell you or that would be ruining it! Then all the maids despise her very much! Sorry but if I write a romance I like to have both of the people in it. SORRY PMS GETS TO ME! DIDN'T MEAN TO BE MEAN! FORGET WHAT I WROTE HERE! IT IS NOT TRUE ANYMORE!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own suikoden.  
  
Unexpected Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The three friends walked past Tony on their way to the clothes lines (they had already washed the clothing), who was talking to his tomatoes. All three of the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
They hung up the clothing on the lines. Talking all the while. When they were done the stood in a group for a little bit more.  
  
"I think I'm going to go talk to the new guards." Kathleen said and Meagwin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to the pond and my favorite tree. Bye." Ailie followed her word and started walking away. She forgot to walk another way because going the way she was going went by Joe.  
  
Joe saw her and smiled "Ailie! How good to see you!"  
  
'Oh no! Run for it!' Ailie listened to her thoughts and ran tripping but then picking herself up fast. Joe was left confused at his post. Getting nearer to the pond and tree she saw the little kids playing with boats, and a man in black lying under the tree.  
  
Ailie was going to tell him off but then she saw him jerk and saw sweat on his brow. She felt compassion and went to see if he was okay.  
  
Stopping right in front of him, Ailie asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
(***********)  
  
Yuber looked up and saw a face of a young woman. "What?" he croaked, his throat dry.  
  
"I said 'are you alright?'" the woman sat down on the grass beside him.  
  
Yuber didn't say anything; he just kept sitting there.  
  
"Hello? Are you there? Well since you aren't going to answer my question I'll introduce myself. My name is Ailie. What's yours?"  
  
"Yuber." He said back with no expression on his face what so ever. He stared at her in horror, his vision turning black...  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Yuber could hear a high-pitched scream of a little boy. He had been  
here for 4 years but still the screaming frightened him.  
Yuber hurriedly got up and ran out of his room, running towards the  
screams. He shoved open the door where they were coming from.  
He saw one of the overseers beating a little boy with a whip. "Stop!"  
Yuber yelled out, but he should have thought about what he was doing. The  
overseer grabbed another whip; one with spikes all over it. Yuber was  
roughly shoved and his shirt torn off. There was a crack and a loud  
scream, but it wasn't coming from the little boy any more; it was coming  
from Yuber. Blood was pouring from the cuts on his back.  
Yuber looked up and saw the little boy staring with tears pouring down  
his small face; a frightened look in those small round eyes.  
After what seemed like hours Yuber was shoved to the ground. He could  
feel the pain from the thousands of cuts on his back. He never saw the  
little boy mouth 'thank you.'  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Yuber came back into focus still feeling the pain from long ago. He  
saw again the face of Ailie, whose eyes were wide.  
  
"I'm taking you to doctor Huan." Yuber felt Ailie heave him up and  
begin to drag him away. He didn't know where they were going because he  
blacked out again...  
  
Karana: there I did another flashback of Yuber's Childhood in the  
Killer's Guild. Review! 


	6. The Doctor's office

Karana Belle: howdy! (I just love saying that!) Sorry it took so long to update! There has been too much homework lately! Finally got a day with no homework! Reviewers:  
  
Lily (Lena) Evans—No! You shouldn't say sorry, it's my fault. I guess it was just bad luck that you wrote your review when you did! I really hate PMS don't you? I'm confused again, what does AU mean? (I'm not one that knows many of those things!)  
  
Captain Spam—Thanks! You weren't a huge Yuber fan? Whoa, why? Yuber is awesome! Are you one now? I feel sad for Yuber too. You haven't played Suikoden 2? You should really try and find some way to play it! I loved that game! It's my favorite!  
  
Millie-chan—I know you wrote two since the last time I have done it, but this is for you're latter one. Thank You! I always want the readers to be happy! So I try to make it better! Don't worry; I'm putting Luc in it sometime! I agree with you! There should be more fanfics for the first and second game! Wow! I didn't know your name was Kathleen! I just asked my mom to give me a girl name and she said Kathleen!  
  
An Unexpected Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Surprisingly during the whole trip to Huan's place Ailie didn't trip or fall. They made it to the room where Huan met his patients. At the moment the only person there was the old man that always seemed to be there. Huan was a young doctor with long black hair and he also had glasses. He was a very good doctor, and the only one around for the inhabitants of this castle.  
  
"Can I help you?" Huan said in a kind voice turning around from his old patient. His eyes then saw Yuber out cold, dragging along the floor, "Oh my! What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know," Ailie shook her head, "he just blacked out, came to, and blacked out again. All I know is that he looked to be in a lot of pain."  
  
"Okay, put him on the bed." Huan pointed to a clean white bed against the wall, while looking for items he might need to help his patient. Ailie, with difficultly, placed Yuber on the bed. She then backed up to let the doctor take care of him.  
  
Minutes later Huan went out the door to where he told Ailie to wait. "He's fine, he just needed rest. You can go in now if you like." Huan smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Ailie went through the door and pulled a chair up to the bed. She watched the rising and falling of his chest under the blankets. His blonde hair was undone out of its braid, strewn across the pillow. 'Such pretty hair, if only I could touch it...' Ailie made as if to, but then the door opened, stopping her.  
  
"There you are Ailie. We were wondering when you just left like that! And even after you said you would be gone only for a minute. And...oh who is this?" Kathleen's blue eyes moved to the sleeping man on the bed.  
  
"Who's Who?" Meagwin was behind Kathleen, but couldn't see. When she got around she gasped. "Man, he's hot!"  
  
"Be quiet! Do you want to wake him up?" Ailie mock-glared at him.  
  
Meagwin leaned over towards Kathleen when Ailie had turned back to Yuber, "Too bad that man is taken. Man, if he wasn't I would want him! Why does Ailie get to meet all the cute guys before us?"  
  
"Yeah it isn't fair. There goes another hot guy down the drain. But good thing there are a lot more cute guys like that quiet man that stands in front of the rock all day!" Kathleen sighed dreamily.  
  
"Or how about the knights! They're so dreamy!"  
  
"I know! Master Riou! He's good looking too!"  
  
"Will you guys stop talking about the hot guys when I am busy? You know I like to talk about them too!" Ailie had turned around again. At that moment Yuber stirred, his eyes slowly opening. He then sat up.  
  
"Where am I?" Yuber looked around confusedly, then he saw the three girls standing in the room. Luckily Huan had decided to come in at that time.  
  
"Great! You're awake. Now out of the room ladies, please!" Huan shuffled around while the three women walked out, Ailie looking over her shoulder as she passed. "Those are some good girls. Their mothers taught them well. Well any way. You should be fine but I want to do one more check up.  
  
Yuber consented glowering inside his head, but he was relieved, even though he wouldn't admit that. After Huan had finished the check up Yuber stood up to leave.  
  
"Oh, and a two pieces of advice: Be Nice and Listen to your Heart. Bye!" Huan smiled as if he knew a secret that no one else did, but he probably did. Yuber was going to ask what the doctor meant but thought better about it, and instead left the room.  
  
Yuber had forgotten that the three-some was waiting outside and started when Ailie asked him a question, "Are you okay?" Yuber nodded. "Well what happened to you? Was it some kind of dream? A nightmare?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Yuber yelled in a snappy tone of voice.  
  
"Oh..." Ailie looked hurt by his outburst, as if she were burned or stabbed.  
  
Meagwin looked at the back of Yuber's retreating back eyes full of anger, anger that a person might have for their sibling, "Well you didn't have to be so mean! She was only concerned about you! Jerk!" While Kathleen and Meagwin were glaring at Yuber a lone tear slipped out of Ailie's eye.  
  
Karana: I'm bad again! In my other stories I can make that chapters longer but I can't in this story! It's just I always seem to get to a good stopping place and It just sounds like it should end you know? I have a question, should I have Meagwin or Kathleen get with Luc? And if not that any other stars you might want? Or you want me to make two more characters? Or should they become old spinsters? Just wondering because I want you guys to be happy! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	7. Meeting with the 'messenger'

Karana Belle: So sorry for the long delay, but I had writer's block! Don't you just hate that? Anyway to my reviewers:  
  
Captain Spam—Awww... to bad you can't go on the Internet to find one, it is a really good game...do you know anyone that would be able and willing to let you borrow it? That might work...I loved Dr. Huan's advice too! And thank you for reviewing all the chapters in this story it makes me happy to know that someone likes my stories at least a little bit...''  
  
Lily (Lena) Evans—thanks also to you for still reviewing my stories! It makes me so happy! Thanks for telling me what AU is so I guess this would kind of, but not be AU? I don't know...o.  
  
Unexpected Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The sun was just about done setting, many couples who had watched the sun's descent started to walk back to where ever they stayed, be it indoors or outside. Soon the sun was completely gone and the courtyard was empty, almost unless you don't count Yuber as someone. He was waiting for the messenger that was said to come soon, at least that was what the note had said.  
  
Yuber's decisions earlier that day had been weighing heavily on his mind. He really didn't know why he had been so harsh on that girl... 'What was her name? Something like Alice? No Ailis, No it was Ailie. Funny name but I guess I shouldn't be saying anything.' He chuckled to himself. He had always known he had a funny name; some of the boys back at the Guild used to tease him about it.  
  
'She had been kind...' he smiled a half smile to himself. ' But she wouldn't be kind if she knew why I was REALLY here.' Yuber grimaced. 'Guess I have the Guild to thank. And speaking of the guild, where is that messenger person. The note said after dark!' His thoughts again turned to the dark haired woman he had met today, he remembered the hurt on her face as he shoved her away. He slapped his head; 'I should have at least been a little nicer...after all she DID take me to that doctor when I fainted.'  
  
'But she sure was pretty...' an inside voice said.  
  
'Yeah...' another voice said, 'Wait a minute! I do not agree with that! No getting attached to ANYBODY! That is one of the first rules in the Guild!'  
  
'Who cares? Why don't we give up the guild and get to know Ailie better?'  
  
'Right, and after a few years, have her die by the hands of the revengeful Killer's Guild? Then where would I be?'  
  
'You could always protect her, you know you could best almost anyone in that guild...'  
  
'Yeah I could couldn't I?'  
  
'Yes, and then we could be with that beauty for as long as we want!'  
  
'But I can't I have sworn an oath to the guild! They would come after me!'  
  
'We would take them...'  
  
All of a sudden a voice grabbed Yuber out of his jumbled up thoughts, a cold voice that sent a shiver down his spine, "The assassin comes at dawn to kill the bird."  
  
Yuber recognized the words to help them know that they both were in the same guild. 'Assassin, dawn, bird.' Those were the three words. "The bird dies by the hand of the assassin at dawn." Yuber thought it was silly at first when he learned about the secret codes, but then over time they made sense.  
  
The other voice spoke again, "Why haven't we heard that anyone has died?" this man wanted a good excuse no doubt, or he wanted to find some way to get Yuber in trouble, it was what everyone in the Guild did.  
  
"I have been trying to seem trustworthy so no one will suspect it is me." Yuber waited with drawn breath for the answer of the man.  
  
"All right, then do you know who you are going to kill?" he could her the command in the voice; obviously it was one of the older men.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Yuber wished that the man would leave; I mean the guy was freaking him out, all the chills down the spine it was giving him.  
  
"Very Well, we WILL be in touch." At that the man supposedly left. To where or how the man left is quite hard to know, since the apprentices at the Killer's Guild were taught that stealth was very important. Wouldn't want your opponent to hear you, or your victim.  
  
Yuber left to go find somewhere to stay the night, because his work would be continuing the next morning, after all to do your job properly you need plenty of rest. And after talking to the messenger it made you even sleepier. Besides, what's wrong with a little sleep?  
  
Karana: Once again I am SO SORRY that it took so long to Update! I hope you will still continue to read this story! REVIEW PLEASE! AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT KATHLEEN AND MEAGWIN TO HAVE ONE OF THE 108 STARS OR SOMEONE I MAKE UP, OR THEY COULD BE SPINSTERS! 


	8. The promise

Karana Belle: oh too bad only one person reviewed this, but hey I'm still writing it! Boo to you guys that aren't reading this! Just kidding, so for my only reviewer:  
  
Captain Spam—thanks for saying you love my stories! I love yours too! Since you want insight to Ailie's character, I'll put her in this chapter! Well then when your neighbor finishes Suikoden one beg him/her to let you borrow it, then beg them to buy the second game! –Smile-  
  
Unexpected Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Meagwin turned back to her friend, "Ah, don't worry about him Ailie! Kathleen and me will get him back for it! I promise!" Kathleen nodded, her blue eyes showing concern.  
  
"Are you okay, Ailie?" Kathleen started to move towards her friend, but before she could get to her, Ailie nodded her head and ran off to her room and left her friends in confusion.  
  
As Ailie ran she tripped once again, but not caring that she did so. 'Why am I crying?' Ailie shook her head, for indeed she was crying, and heavily too.  
  
Finally making to the room that she shared with five other maids, she stopped outside of the door when she heard movement inside. 'I don't feel like going in there with them now, but where am I going to go?' thinking for a few minutes she finally made up her mind and started walking, wiping her eyes dry in the process.  
  
Luckily for her she encountered no one as she walked, 'I don't really want to explain myself right now. If they even cared.' Ailie sighed and blinked as the change in the amount of light as she stepped outside. Nearby was the little pond that the kids had played at earlier that day. Where she had met Yuber...  
  
Shaking her head, Ailie noticed that the unicorn that always stood by the lake was still there. So walking over carefully she stood next to it. After waiting a few minutes she slowly moved her hand forward and stroked the mane. Surprised at how soft it was, she gasped. 'I have felt horses manes before, but I have never felt anything so...soft.'  
  
(What do you expect from a unicorn, for we are much better than our cousins, young maiden.) Ailie's head jerked up, looking around for the speaker, but seeing no one she looked at the unicorn, confusion capturing her brown eyes.  
  
(It was I that spoke, young maiden) the unicorn bobbed its head. (My name is Sigfreid. And yours maiden?)  
  
Ailie still looked at Sigfreid confusedly, 'How can you talk to me?' and as realizing that she didn't answer the question asked of her she added, 'And my name's Ailie.'  
  
(Unicorns can do a great many things, one of which I am doing right now. I can speak to a pure maiden without to use of any stone, but to talk to a man; it must be through the Listening Stone.) Sigfreid nuzzled Ailie's hand and she felt comforted in the unicorn's presence.  
  
'How come I feel better already? I have only been by you for a few minutes.' A tear slid down Ailie's cheek as she remembered what had happened earlier that day. 'And why does it upset me so?' another tear followed the first.  
  
(The reason you feel better is because of another of my powers, comfort. And for that last question, I can't answer for you. Just look into your heart, the answer will be there.)  
  
Ailie looked up at Sigfreid. 'Is it really in my heart?' the unicorn nodded. Ailie was about to say something else when she heard a mummer. It sounded like voices, but she wasn't quite sure.  
  
(Come let us go and see what it is.) They didn't have to go far for then they heard the talking clear.  
  
"Alright then, do you know who you are going to kill?" Ailie gasped at the sentence, a chill going down her spine.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm working on it."  
  
Ailie turned to Sigfreid, 'I have heard that voice before, who is it?'  
  
(Just be patient.)  
  
"Very well, we WILL be in touch." Ailie heard the rustle of leaves as the first man left. And waiting a little longer she saw the second, familiar, voice leave. And upon seeing whom it was she gasped, loudly, but I went unnoticed by the man.  
  
Ailie spun toward Sigfreid, 'that was Yuber! Why would he want to kill anybody?'  
  
(Not everyone knows why other people do things. it is most likely because he was brought up that way. I will think on it, and tell you my answer, when I have one.)  
  
Ailie, still in shock, looked at Sigfreid and gave the unicorn a hug. 'I CAN talk to you when I want, right?'  
  
(Of course. Now go and get to bed.) The unicorn made his way back to the pond. Ailie, following the orders given to her numbly made her way back to her room. She opened the door and saw no light in the room so she just went to her bed, and fell on it.  
  
She lay there for a few minutes and then making up her mind, she turned over and muttered, "I WILL change his heart. Even if means I have to die."  
  
Karana: Ooo... go Ailie! Go and change his heart! I hope you all liked this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
